Eyes of an Eagle
by Durai
Summary: This story is about a young man named Caden, who is an Assassin. He has to go to war with the Templars, also known as Abstergo Industries, and fights to break their struggle to control mankind. He visits the lives of one of his ancestors to find help in his fight for freedom.
1. Chapter 1 - Ancestral Past

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

Chapter 1 – Ancestral Past

My ancestors. It always comes down to my ancestors. I used that thing, you know. The Animus. They've showed me things I never knew I had in me. They made me experience things I had never dreamed of. And they made me do things I'd never do. My name is Caden, and this is my story.

It was the same thing that happened to that man, Desmond Miles. I heard he was important for Abstergo Industries, but I never managed to figure out why. Apparently, they wanted some kind of ancient artifact from him, but he never gave it to them.

In fact, he even used the damn artifact to kill one of their leaders, Warren Vidic! Now I have to say, that's something even I wouldn't have done. But he did it to save his father. I never had to save mine, he was already dead. But I'd have to save someone. And for that, I needed to go back to my own past. Live my ancestors' lives. And yes… They too, were Assassins.

The first ancestor I 'relived' was Bjorn, a Norwegian man who was apparently an Assassin at that time. Because of a war, he had to resort to the ways of the Brotherhood, and he became the first Assassin in my lineage.

**1060 – Norway**

'How fares your ship today, Rolff?' Bjorn said. Rolff laughed loudly. 'She fares fast and quiet, like she's supposed to go, my friend!' he yelled back. Bjorn nodded and continued walking towards the fishery.

Bjorn wasn't a tall man for Viking standards. He was a rather small man, but with the body of an athlete. Unlike his fellow warriors, who were built more like bears. He had half-long blonde hair with a braid at the side of his face. All in all, he was one of the most handsome men in the village, and one of the best warriors among them.

His ship was called the North Wind. It wasn't the best fishing boat, however. For some reason, Rolff's boat, the Sea Serpent, always managed to get the most fish on board. It was as if someone poured liquid luck over that ship and then somehow made it tie to their fishing spot.

Rolff was, by far, the most rich man in town, apart from the Jarl. The Jarl was the lord of the village, their commander and their general. The Jarl, Korgan, was a wise and powerful man. Every attack on his village failed because of his great leadership.

And in this village, Bjorn lived. He had lived here all his life, and his parents were still alive. But that was to change soon.

One night, Bjorn slipped out of his house to get some fresh air. He just returned from a mead-drinking contest and he wanted to get some extra fresh air before going to bed and crawling under some furs.

When he was outside, though, he managed to see some strange footprints close to his house. They looked like boots, but the prints were far too heavy for that. Bjorn cursed and ran to the Jarl's Longhouse. There, he knocked on the door.

'My Jarl, are you still awake?' Bjorn yelled. A guard opened the door. 'He's still awake, you can come in, Bjorn,' he said. Bjorn patted him on the shoulder firmly and walked inside, where it was nice and warm.

Bjorn found Korgan sitting on his throne, probably pondering about his long reign and life. 'My Jarl, there is something I must make you aware of,' Bjorn said. Korgan sighed deeply, looked up and said: 'Bjorn, I already know I'm slowly dying. There's nobody that needs to tell me that anymore.'

Bjorn narrowed his eyes. 'Were you poisoned?' he asked. Korgan sniggered. 'A man that poisons me will die by my axe in his head. No, I'm not poisoned. Can't you see I'm becoming old, boy?' he answered.

And he was right. His once so bright orange hair was now more grey, with a short beard and mustache on his face and two braids on the sides of his face. His body had also become slightly more fat than muscle. Korgan was getting old, indeed.

'Now boy, what did you want to tell me?' Korgan asked. 'Well, my Jarl, I've found footprints that are definitely not ours,' Bjorn answered. Korgan frowned. 'Footprints… Where exactly did you find those?' Bjorn scratched himself over his head. 'I found 'em right next to my house. I don't know who it was, but the footprints were really deep, so it couldn't be one of us,' he said.

Korgan's hand went through his beard. 'They were deep, you say?' he asked. Bjorn nodded. 'Since we wear boots made of seal leather, it couldn't be ours. I think they were armored boots.' Now, Korgan's eyes grew bigger. 'Then we might have been invaded!' he said.

I heard a sound and I woke up again. I saw that I was still in my hideout with my team. I sat up straight and stepped up from the Animus. 'Anything happened while I was gone?' I asked. Ben, our archivist, said: 'Well, that depends on what you mean with 'missed'.

I frowned. 'Don't give me riddles, what happened?' Emma, the woman that took care of the Animus, said: 'We've been hacked by Abstergo. They're coming here!

**That was it for the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of this new story and if you'd be so kind as to leave a review, that would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Invasion commencing

Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle

Written by Durai

WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!

Chapter 2 – Invasion commencing

'What?!' I yelled. Emma shook her head in sadness. 'I'm sorry Caden, I just made a mistake and now they're coming for us!' I cursed. 'We'll have to move locations… Which locations do we have left to go to?' I said.

But then, Ben surprised us both by saying: 'We could always fight them off, you know!' Ben was known to be the most peaceful of us three. Emma only fought when she had to, but I always had to hone my skills. So I'd never back away from a chance to do just that.

'Good idea Ben, but how are we going to fend off twenty of them, exactly?' I said. Ben shrugged. 'I don't really care. Like we always do, right?' He said. I laughed, he never failed to be good entertainment and he never failed in making good statements.

'I guess you're right!' I said. Then I said to Emma: 'Put me in the Animus. If they breach, get me the fuck out of there!' Emma nodded and prepared me for another Animus session.

**1060 – Norway**

Korgan frowned whilst looking at the footprints. 'I've seen these before,' he said. Bjorn looked up surprised. 'Really?' he said, 'Please tell me where so I can find out what's going on!' Korgan looked at him with one eyebrow raised and Bjorn realized he just gave an order to the Jarl.

His head became red. 'Sorry, my Jarl.' But Korgan laughed. 'I'm going to die soon anyway, no need to call me Jarl anymore!' But then, out of nowhere, an arrow came out of the blue and hit Korgan just under the shoulder.

'NO!' Bjorn yelled. He caught Korgan before he fell to the ground. 'Bjorn…' Korgan said, 'I make you the Jarl now. My sons are probably dead.' And he pointed at the rest of the town. When Bjorn followed the direction of where Korgan's finger was pointing at, his eyes grew large.

He didn't know where they came from, nor did he care. But there were people in armor invading the town! His town! Bjorn looked back at Korgan. 'Please, don't die!' he said. But Korgan hushed him and said: 'Don't worry, friend. I'll be waiting in Valhalla for you!' and he died in Bjorn's arms.

A seething anger slowly took control of Bjorn. It was silent at first, but it grew faster and faster. Never before had any enemy invaded the town before. The ones that tried were rotting on the bottom of the lake in front of the town.

Bjorn stood up, but kept his eyes focused on Korgan's body. Because there was something strange. A lot of times, a symbol that looked like an A would pop up. Korgan wore a chain with the symbol, his leather crown had the symbol on it and his wrist band had it, too.

But then, Bjorn saw that the waist band actually had a blade inside it! He slowly pulled it off Korgan's wrist and put it around his own. He figured out the mechanism in not too long, then he pulled out the blade.

The blade was small, but sharp and pointy. Bjorn then realized that he had a real weapon around his wrist. This could be many times more dangerous than a battleaxe or a war hammer. This was something nobody would see coming.

Bjorn slowly started smiling. Then, he unsheathed his own axe and started walking towards his enemies. As he walked to them, his thoughts implied that he should hide his identity. If one of them would somehow survive his rage, he might report it to someone.

So Bjorn put up his hood and started running. His seal leather boots made almost no sound as he rushed to the first soldier, jumped, and buried his axe in the man's face. Now, he was ready for combat!

Bjorn stormed right into their ranks, chopping everyone down he could on all his sides. But soon enough, he was surrounded. Then, a man stepped forward. He was larger than Bjorn, but not in good shape at all.

He pointed at Bjorn and said: 'We know of your plans to invade our land, Norseman!' We've been sent here to make sure the warriors of this land are wiped out so that England will never be invaded by the likes of you!'

Bjorn frowned. 'By Odin, what makes you think we want to invade you?' he said. 'We just wanted to live here in peace and just tend to our crops and fish! Sure, we have warriors. But I guess you killed all of those, now, just as you killed our Jarl?'

The man didn't even get a chance to speak anymore, because Bjorn pulled out the hidden blade and stuck it right through the man's heart. The man's face writhed in pain, then disbelief and then calm. The man dropped dead right in front of Bjorn.

All the soldiers took a step back. 'How did you do that?!' one of them yelled. 'He killed our leader merely by touching him!' another said. Bjorn was no longer smiling. 'All of you get out of here right now, or I will hunt you down and kill you!' he yelled. And he didn't have to repeat that.

The soldiers turned around and started fleeing towards their ship. When they reached the ship, Bjorn heard someone yell: 'Archers, shoot that man down!' He cursed. He knew the men were going to try and weasel their way out of it.

Bjorn looked around quickly for a bow and arrows and some fire. He quickly found both. But there came the first volley of arrows. Bjorn quickly ducked away behind a building, just a second before the arrow rain hit.

Then, he jumped back to the fire and lit his arrow. Then he had to duck away again because another volley was coming. This time when Bjorn came out, he aimed for the sail of the enemy ship and shot his arrow at it.

The arrow hit dead on, slowly starting to burn the sail. When the sail started to burn harder, the mast caught fire and soon enough the entire ship was ablaze. Some men jumped off whilst their brothers and friends were still burning alive on that ship.

Bjorn narrowed his eyes. He had to know more about this attack, and fast! The only way he saw was by trying to get into contact with someone who knew Korgan really well. And he knew just the right person for that…

**Present Day**

When I was taken out of the Animus, I realized Abstergo had arrived. 'What's the situation right now, Emma?' I asked whilst standing up. Emma looked up from her screens. 'Security cameras one, five and eight are down!' she said.

I cursed. I knew I placed those darned cameras on places that are too obvious to see… 'All right, who wants to kill some Templars?' I yelled. And Ben and Emma started cheering. It had become a real battle now. Abstergo wanted a war? They'd get one!

**That was it for chapter 2, hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think per chapter and also please leave reviews, would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hideout battle

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

Chapter 3 – Hideout battle

'Quick, get your ass on that steel beam!' I hissed. Emma slowly crawled onto the steel beam just below the ceiling with a hidden blade equipped. Ben was already around a corner somewhere, as a last defense, close to the Animus. And I was in the main room in front of the room where the Animus was, also on a steel beam below the ceiling.

And so we waited. Good choice. Abstergo agents came crashing through the door in my room first. I waited until most of them passed, then I unsheathed both my hidden blades, jumped down and took down two of them.

When I saw the blood spreading out of their bodies, I thought: Shit, more mess to clean up! Abstergo had invaded this place three times now, and every time some junkie entered and asked us why we were here and why there were stains on the floor, we'd have to take care of him in a humane way.

Then, I stood up and softly ran over to the Animus room. I found the Abstergo agents rummaging all over the place. Damn it, where was Ben at a time like this?! They weren't even supposed to be in this room in the first place! I cursed. Ben probably chickened out again, like last time.

'And the fuck do you guys think you're doing here?' I said, loudly so everyone could hear me. I looked up and saw Emma giving me thumbs up. I winked and looked at the agents again.

'So, we finally found you, Assassin!' one of them said. I stood ready. I was ready for combat and my blood was pumping. I knew they were going to give me a seven – on – one fight. Heh, they had no idea I'm one of the Master Assassins.

'And you guys really think you can get me that easily?' I said. 'You DO know you're dealing with a MASTER Assassin, don't you?' Now, one of the men started shuffling back a little. 'He's a Master? Nobody told us that!' One of his fellow agents grabbed him by the shoulder. 'Master or not, he's just an Assassin!' he said. Idiot.

The man shouldn't have turned around, because I didn't just have my hidden blade with me. They both contained a gun, which I pointed at the man's back and shot. The bang was loud, but at least my aim was steady. The bullet hit the man in the back of his head, killing him instantly and without pain. A clean kill. I smiled and stormed over to the others, who got their clubs ready.

Within two seconds, I killed three of the agents and punched the fourth in the face with my hidden blade still out. I punctured his throat and he started coughing up blood and fell down to the ground. Then, I was grabbed from behind, but I gave the guy an elbow in the stomach and then I threw him over me. I'm lucky I'm good at martial arts, I guess…

Then I turned around and there were only two Abstergo agents standing: The coward and another man. The man charged at me full speed, but I spun around and gave the man a roundhouse kick and I finished it with my blade.

Now, only the coward was standing. But when I walked up to him, he fell on his knees and begged for his life: 'Please spare me, I'll tell you everything, I just don't want to die!' I hesitated. I could read the truth in someone's eyes, that was my 'special ability'. I knew Desmond had an ability called 'Eagle Vision', but I had it a little different.

So I said: 'Look me in the eyes and say it again, will you?' The man nodded, looked me in the eyes and repeated his sentence. And he wasn't lying. He was really giving up the fight. I reached out, grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. 'Very well, I'll accept your surrender,' I said.

The man nodded thankfully. 'Thank you so much!' He said. Then he reached out his hand. 'The name's Carl. Carl Graham.' I grabbed his hand again and shook it and I smiled. 'Nice to meet you too Carl, I'm Caden!' I answered.

Then, Emma jumped down. She landed as lightly as a cat and stood up gracefully. Now I noticed that she really had an agile body. A good one, too! She walked up to us and said: 'You sure we can trust him?' I nodded. 'I used my ability. He's fine.' Emma shrugged. 'He is kind of our captive, though…' she said.

Then, Carl said: 'Well, I don't want to be a bother to you guys, but… Will you make me an Assassin?' My eyes grew big and I looked at him. 'Are you sure?' I asked him. 'You'll take vows that you have to respect for the rest of your life, you know! Oh, and we'll need to hold the ceremony, too!'

Carl frowned. 'Ceremony?' He asked. Then, Ben came around the corner. 'Oh, I could explain that for you!' he said. My eyebrows went down and I yelled: 'Ben, where the fuck were you when they came in?!' Ben looked at me with innocent eyes and said: 'Well, I thought you could take them all on your own and you did! Didn't look like you needed my help!'

I sighed. 'Just explain the damn ceremony already!' I said. And so he did. Ben just kept rambling on and I saw that Carl was getting bored. But he got the message, especially the part of burning his left ring finger.

'I won't lose that finger, will I?' he said, unsure of all this. I laughed. 'No, of course you won't!' I said. 'They'd only cut your finger off during the Crusades, but that changed in the Renaissance with Ezio!'

Carl breathed our loudly and nodded. 'I see. Fine then, I'll do it. I'll go through the ceremony. But who of you guys has clearance to do that? You need a Master Assassin, after all.' I smiled and said: 'Well, I guess you're lucky one's standing in front of you right now!'

**That was it for chapter 3, hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think and if you would please be so kind as to leave a review, would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Brotherhood

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

Chapter 4 – The Brotherhood

As soon as we cleaned up the hideout, we checked if the Animus was alright. Emma searched for scratches all over it and said: 'Not a scratch and the discs are still in. We're good to go!' I nodded and took place inside the Animus, to go back to Bjorn.

**Norway – 1061**

Bjorn had been travelling for a month before he arrived in the South. The new year had begun, and so had the new hunting season. But it didn't matter to Bjorn. His town was destroyed, his family and Jarl dead and nowhere else to go. So now he went to the only person he knew personally that could know more about Korgan. And that man was Harald Hardrada.

He wasn't only the Oberjarl of all of Norway, he was also one of the best warriors in the North. He also knew the Jarls personally and knew every single secret about them. If anyone knew more about Korgan and the symbol he had on him, it was Harald.

It wasn't long before Bjorn saw the capital's walls. They were not high, but they were made from stone and sturdily built. Nobody had ever dared to attack this city, everyone failed to even get to the walls in the first place.

When Bjorn arrived at the gate, he yelled: 'I am the Jarl of Ursel, a town that has been destroyed a month ago! I seek an audience with Oberjarl Harald!' A man looked down from the walls. 'What's your name, Jarl?' the man yelled back. 'Bjorn!' Bjorn answered.

The man disappeared and a few seconds later the gates started rising. Bjorn slowly walked inside and put his hood off. Nobody would give him any trouble, here. But when he made his way further into the city, he was shocked.

People were walking without shoes, some without clothes, some were even begging for money. Bjorn walked up to one of the beggars and said: 'What's going on that made you people begging for money?'

The beggar looked him in the eyes. 'You don't know? Oberjarl Harald is preparing to invade England!' Bjorn froze in place. The Englishman was right, after all. The Norwegians really were going to invade England! Bjorn started to feel angry again.

'Where's the Oberjarl's residence?' he asked. The beggar pointed towards the middle of the city. 'It's just down this street. Go straight ahead and then take the tenth street left and you'll be right at the gates,' he said. Bjorn thanked him and gave him some money. 'Thank you so much, sir!' the beggar said. 'May Odin bless you and Thor make you strong!' Bjorn nodded and walked in the direction the beggar pointed him.

And indeed, when Bjorn was done following the route, he was standing right in front of Harald's palace. He stepped forward, but the gates suddenly started opening on their own. Bjorn frowned. Was this a trick?

But then he saw the Oberjarl himself walking out and approaching him. Bjorn saluted in his own way; he put his arm in front of his chest and laid his fist on the left side, where his heart was. 'Oberjarl,' he said.

But Harald laid his hand on Bjorn's shoulder and said: 'I know what happened to your town. I also know that you have been made Jarl. Come with me, I don't have much time to explain.' Bjorn just nodded and followed him.

The palace was enormous. Inside there were three long tables richly decorated with silver platters with food on them. Bjorn caught himself drooling a little when he saw the food. Harald saw it and laughed. 'What have you eaten in the month you've been traveling here?' he asked.

Bjorn looked at him with a shocked look on his face. 'You know exactly for how long I was traveling?!' he said. Harald laughed again. 'I have my people all over, boy!' he said. Then he pointed at the food. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Eat to your heart's content!' And Bjorn did.

He munched on everything he could get his hands on, especially the meat. He ate a lot of chicken, roasted beef and bacon, together with some salads. His eating spree lasted more than an hour and he was stuffed when he was finished. He burped and got back up.

Before Bjorn could ask Harald about Korgan, Harald said: 'I know what you're here for, Bjorn. You're here for Korgan's past, aren't you?' Bjorn was now absolutely baffled. Harald might have had his men following him, but could he read minds as well?!

Bjorn nodded. 'Aye. How did you know, Oberjarl?' he said. Harald smiled. 'Just call me Harald,' he said. 'Oberjarl is such a long title to pronounce.' Bjorn nodded. 'Harald, then. How did you know I was going to ask you about Korgan?'

Harald sighed. 'Our past is puzzled and storied,' he said. 'So sit down, have something else to eat or to drink if you want, and listen to my story.' Bjorn nodded, grabbed a flask of wine and brought it with him as he followed Harald to his private chambers. There, he sat down in a big chair and waited for Harald to begin.

Harald closed the door and walked up to his desk. He sat down and said: 'Do you know what the A-symbol stands for, Bjorn?' Bjorn shook his head. 'That's the reason I came here in the first place. To warn you of the invaders, but also to ask you about that damn symbol.'

Harald nodded. 'I can understand how you feel, because he actually introduced me to the Assassins,' he said. Bjorn tilted his head. 'The Assassins?' he asked. 'What are you talking about?' Harald smiled. 'I'm not one of the Assassins myself, but I am aware of their existence. I also see you have Korgan's Hidden Blade on you.' And he pointed at Bjorn's wrist.

Bjorn looked down on the weapon. 'Yeah, this thing… This is far more dangerous than larger weapons, isn't it?' he asked. Harald nodded. 'So it is,' he said. 'Now then, the A-symbol is the symbol of the Assassins. They're an old order, fighting against the Templars. And that's the English at the moment.'

Bjorn frowned. 'At the moment? I really don't understand all of this, could you please make it more clear for me?' Harald laughed. 'I understand how confusing this is for you. Let me start from the beginning…'

'The Assassins were founded back in the days of the old Greeks. When they discovered, however, that there was a group that strived only for world dominance, they set out to stop them and became the Assassins. Everywhere the Templars are found, there will be Assassins to stop them.

The Assassins and Templars have been enemies since, and will stop at nothing to annihilate each other. Fortunately, I have sided with the right side. The Assassin side. Though I'm not one of them, I often give them support. Now then, the reason why Korgan had that Hidden Blade and the A-symbol everywhere was because he was an Assassin himself.

Korgan was one of the Master Assassins. The people that you stopped in your town's harbor were Templars, sent there to kill him and him only. They were tasked to kill the Assassin that had killed several of their leaders already. Ever wondered why Korgan would go to the other countries so often? It was because he had assassination contracts to fulfill. And so he did, and with success.

But sadly, they tracked him down and killed him, as you well know. But you improvised with your axe, the Hidden Blade and your hood. That's the same techniques as the Assassins use. So tell me, do you wish to be counted among them?'

Bjorn was stunned for a while. He slowly took the story in, trying to figure out all ends. Then he looked up and said: 'Are you really planning to attack England?' Harald nodded. 'Indeed I am. The Templars deserve to be wiped out. If we can do that, we will ensure that the world will always be free.'

Bjorn nodded. 'Then I'll gladly join the Assassins!' he said. Harald smiled once more. 'I knew that was coming. Well then, you're going to need a teacher and someone to officially let you join the Brotherhood.'

And two men stepped forward. They were twins, both with white-red robes and the A-symbol on their belts. 'My name is Valnir,' the man on the left said. 'And my name is Zilnir,' the man next to him said. And simultaneously: 'Welcome to the Brotherhood… brother!'

**That was it for chapter 4, hope you enjoyed!**** If you would please tell me what you think of this chapter and also leave a review, would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Initiation

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

**Chapter 5 – Initiation**

**Present day**

I stepped out of the Animus again, I'd seen enough for a day. Emma looked at me and said: 'You going to take a break?' I nodded. 'Yeah, I've been awake for more than 30 hours. I should get some sleep, or I might get hallucinations. How long have I been in the Animus?'

I saw Emma looking something up on her computer screen and then she said: 'You've been in there for 12 hours, so yeah… You should get some rest.' I nodded and went to my room which, luckily, hadn't been trashed by Abstergo. I sat down on my bed and laid down. My body soon surrendered to sleep.

Fire around me. I saw my hideout, in flames. Ben on the floor, dead in a pool of blood. Emma wounded and with ripped clothes, next to me. I was in the same state, simply watching how the hideout was slowly burning down. Then I yelled and got up again.

I was panting heavily and covered in sweat. I covered my face with my hand. That was just a dream, but it felt like it was really happening… What the fuck was that?!

Emma entered my room. 'Are you okay, Caden?' she said. I nodded. 'Yeah, I'll be fine,' I answered. Emma sat down next to me on my bed and put a hand on my shoulder. 'Did you have a nightmare?' she asked. I nodded again. 'Yeah… Ben was dead, we were wounded and our hideout was burning down,' I said.

Emma's eyes showed understanding. 'I know how you feel, Caden,' she said. I looked her in the eyes. 'How can you?' I said. 'How can you understand me? Nobody I've met in my entire life does. That nightmare was a warning for me and there's nothing I can do to prevent what's coming!'

To my surprise, Emma hugged me tightly. 'I can't sleep either, Caden. I had the same dream. I was standing next to you, wounded and with ripped clothes. Ben was dead on the floor and we could only watch as the hideout around us was burning.'

My eyes grew larger. 'You had the same dream?' I asked. 'But… how? This can't be coincidence!' Emma shook her head. 'Indeed, if this is coincidence, then I'm Mickey Mouse!' she said. I laughed, that joke cracked me up good.

Then I turned my head towards Emma. 'So you can't sleep, either?' I asked. She nodded. 'Indeed. I can't sleep either. I think I need some… comforting.' I smiled. 'Then I guess I'll have to do that for you!' I said. And I kissed her, right on the mouth. I was a little dazzled when I felt she was kissing me back.

This feeling was almost like being high. Good, yet also seemingly unreal. Was I really kissing a woman here? Was I finally experiencing the love life? I took the lead and turned her on her back. She laughed softly and we kissed again. Then I felt her tongue inside my mouth.

I stopped kissing her and looked at her with renewed passion. Then I answered her kiss with mine. And so, we spent the night together, enjoying each other's bodies and experiencing pleasure like no other time in our lives.

When I woke up, I immediately checked if Emma was still in bed. And she was, sleeping with her arm over my chest. She looked so peaceful when I looked at her this way. Then my head turned red.

I knew I was going at it with her that night, but I was just excited. Now that I was calmed down and she was actually naked in my bed, I felt the blood rising. And not just in my head, I realized. I wanted to remove her arm, but changed my mind. I'd enjoy this while it would last. And that wasn't for very long.

That was thanks to Ben, who suddenly entered the room, calling us to wake up, getting a red head as well and quickly leaving again. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. So loud that Emma woke up. 'What's funny, Caden?' she asked.

I turned towards her. 'Good morning,' I said and I softly kissed her on her lips. She smiled and repeated her question. I said: 'Well, I think Ben knows what we did this night.' Now Emma started blushing. 'He… Um-wait, what?' she said. I laughed again and soon she joined in. The day began good.

But I decided it was enough for now, so I stepped out of bed and put some clothes on. Emma did the same on the other side of the bed. 'Let's go back to Bjorn, eh?' she said. And I nodded. So back into the Animus I went.

**Norway – 1061**

Bjorn was tasked with following Valnir for today. He now wore the robes of an Assassin Recruit and the only weapon he had was his hidden blade. He followed Valnir to the courtyard of Harald's palace. There, Bjorn saw absolutely nothing, not even training gear.

He looked at his teacher. 'What do you want me to do here?' he asked. Valnir smiled and pointed up. 'Climb to the roof of this building,' he said. 'And put your hood on, I didn't warn the guards, so they will shoot you if you trespass there. Be careful now.' And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Bjorn heard a bang when the smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared away, Valnir was gone. Bjorn cursed, there was something off here. But he followed his master's instructions and looked around if he could see a path. And then it happened.

Suddenly, Bjorn saw everything dark, red, blue and gold. He recognized blue as a highlighted route, so he simply started climbing. It was a little difficult at first, but he got the hang of it fairly quickly. He smiled when he pulled himself up, but quickly ducked over the edge again and hung down from it.

On the roof opposite of him was a guard looking in his direction. The guard saw him, that was for certain. But was Bjorn allowed to kill the guards? He didn't know. They looked like Harald's men, but they also could have been something else.

So he peeked over the edge and the guard was walking the other way, not looking at him now. He pulled himself up and silently walked over the roof to the next floor. There, he started looking for both cover and a new way up. He quickly found both and took cover in a small balcony pavilion.

He waited silently and listened to anything suspicious, but there was nothing. With a fast sprint he ran to the next floor and started climbing up again. He found it easier and easier with each time he pulled himself up.

He didn't think anymore now, he just ran to the next floor. After this one, there'd only be one more to go. But when he pulled himself up again, he heard a guard yell: 'Hey, what are you doing here?!' Bjorn decided not to stay and explain, but run and hide instead. He ran behind the corner of the last floor, Harald's room, and waited a bit.

Then he heard footsteps on the roof, so he slowly started walking around the building. Then he heard the guard say: 'Oh well, I must be daydreaming. I'm damned tired, too!' The guard yawned and walked away again. Bjorn breathed out silently. That went well, but only just.

Now, he climbed up to the roof of the last floor. When he got there, he found Valnir waiting for him, who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 'You sure took your sweet time,' he said. Bjorn wanted to yell something, but Valnir raised his hand and hushed him. 'You shouldn't yell, it draws the guards to you!' Bjorn calmed himself and nodded. 'I understand, Master,' he said.

Valnir nodded in admiration. 'But still, you do much better than the average Assassin Recruit! I think you'll make it just fine!' Bjorn smiled, but that smile turned to ashes when Valnir said: 'But you're not at Master level yet. We also need to test your combat skills. Zilnir will get to that downstairs.'

Bjorn frowned. 'Downstairs?' he asked. 'How are you going to get me downstairs without anyone noticing?' And Valnir laughed. 'Just follow me!' he said. Then he turned around on the wooden beam he was on and took a swan dive off. When Bjorn looked over the edge, he saw that Valnir landed in a haystack on his back.

Bjorn swallowed. He was a fierce warrior, that much was true. But he wasn't used to heights, so he wavered. Then, Valnir came out of the haystack and looked up with his arms over each other. Bjorn realized he was waiting until he would take the leap.

Then, instinctively, Bjorn closed his eyes and performed the same leap as Valnir just did. He landed perfectly in the haystack with a soft 'poof'. When he came out, his robes were full of hay, but he shook it out and looked at Valnir. And he was nodding in admiration once more. 'Not many Recruits take that first leap, you know,' he said. Then he turned around.

'Come Bjorn, it's time for your combat practice!' Valnir said. Bjorn shook his head. 'Why do I need combat practice?' he said. 'I'm already one of the most feared warriors in this land!' Then, Valnir turned around and looked Bjorn in the eyes with an ice cold look. And he said: 'We are the most feared warriors of the entire world!'

**That was it once more, this time for chapter 5. Please tell me what you think and if you'd also leave a review, would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - First Mission, First Blood

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

Chapter 6 – First Mission, First Blood

Bjorn ate well in Harald's Great Hall, it was a rough day. All the free running had made him tired already. He realized he needed much, much more training. But he was getting used to it. He already had some fighting lessons with Zilnir, that man was completely insane with weapons.

Bjorn attacked him with all his power and with every technique he knew, but still he couldn't get through Zilnir's defenses. Each time, his master would parry, block or counter-attack him, which left him disarmed on the ground every single time.

But now he started seeing the point of it all. Valnir and Zilnir were training him to become better than them. To be able to become a Mentor once. Bjorn just couldn't help but feeling like dancing. He knew how dangerous he was going to become and yet he wanted to dance. Because this was undoubtedly the most fun he ever had in his entire life.

**Norway – 1063**

Valnir nodded when he saw Bjorn's fight with Zilnir. Bjorn had improved drastically since two years ago. He could now almost easily keep up with Zilnir and was driving him back. Zilnir tried everything he could, but Bjorn had become an unstoppable force of muscle and technique.

His free-running techniques had also improved. He could now jump over gaps he couldn't climb before, he climbed much faster and he left soldiers behind him. Valnir nodded again. Yes, it was time to give their friend a mission.

'That's enough for today, Bjorn!' he yelled. Bjorn looked up and saw his master and friend grinning at him. He grinned back and grabbed Valnir by the lower arm. 'How's your day going, Valnir?' Bjorn asked. Valnir shrugged. 'Bah, everything's so easy when you're at Master level,' he said. 'There's nobody to practice with except you!'

Bjorn laughed. 'I have the same thoughts here,' he said. 'Now that I think of it, I've been waiting for an assassination contract for quite a while now. Care giving me one?' When Valnir looked at his brother, he saw a slight gleam of pride in it. He nodded, gesturing he was ready.

'Well Bjorn, as it turns out we do have a contract,' Zilnir said. Bjorn's eyes lit up. 'Where can I find my target?' he asked. Valnir laughed loudly. 'You can't just barge into his home and kill him, you know!' he said. 'What have we been teaching you the past two years?' Bjorn nodded. 'We work in the dark to serve the light, I know.'

'Then it is time to put your expertise to the test, young man,' Zilnir said. And he handed Bjorn a small scroll. Bjorn frowned. 'I should read this, right?' His masters nodded. 'Aye, you should,' Valnir said. Bjorn broke the wax seal on the scroll and opened it. He started reading and soon found out who his target was.

'So his name is Carl Harrison?' he asked. Zilnir nodded. 'He's a Templar, is what we've discovered. He's holed up somewhere in this city, but we couldn't find him so far. But perhaps you can.' Bjorn nodded. 'I'll do my best!' he said.

A few hours later, Bjorn was walking over the capital's rooftops. His robes had changed from the robes of a Recruit to those of a Master. Soon he would be even better than his masters. But that time would have to wait. Now he just needed to focus on his mission.

Remembering what he had learned, Bjorn took a leap of faith into a bale of hay and got out of it without drawing any unwanted attention. He walked through the masses of people in the market, where he was right now. Everything was so busy, a normal man could barely see a man behind the other. But Bjorn was no normal man.

Bjorn scanned the entire environment and tried to see the colors he saw before again. And before long, it happened again. He saw everything in black, blue and now even red. He understood that red meant that there were enemies. He also noticed something gold. 'That must be my target,' Bjorn mumbled to himself.

When he went looking, the man's face was the same as the drawing he saw earlier on the scroll. But there was someone with him. Bjorn cursed. He'd have to take both men down, and fast! He looked around if there was a place to hide, but there was none. So instead, he chose to blend in with the crowds.

Slowly walking along with his target, he felt his breath increasing in speed. He heard his own heartbeat and every single sound around him. Bjorn was fully alert, watching for anything that could possibly go wrong.

But everything went without a hitch. When Bjorn stopped following the two, they had arrived in an alleyway. Then suddenly, Carl took out his knife and stabbed the other man through the throat. Bjorn saw how the knife entered on one side and came out on the other.

The man gurgled with blood in his throat and soon he lay dead on the floor in an expanding pool of blood. Then, Carl looked around, but too late. Bjorn threw himself forward, with his hidden blade out. But Carl expected this, because he knocked away Bjorn's hand and tried to punch him in the face.

Bjorn's body started reacting on its own. First, Bjorn grabbed Carl's arm out of the air and broke it in three places. Then, when Carl dropped his knife, Bjorn caught it in mid-air and slammed it into Carl's neck. Carl gurgled for a few seconds before Bjorn buried his own knife and axe in Carl's head.

Carl fell down, as dead as could be. But Bjorn wasn't satisfied. There was blood everywhere. Now he'd have to clean up the mess. First, he dragged the bodies of Carl and his victim behind some wooden containers with garbage in them. Then he put them in, one after the other. Then he turned his attention to the blood.

He looked around to see if he could find some animals, but could only find a stupid rat. He picked it up, impaled it with his hidden blade and put it in the middle of the pool of blood. Now he was satisfied. He quickly climbed up to the rooftops again and started making his way to Harald's palace. Bjorn was content. His first mission was a success. His first kill was a success.

**That was it for chapter 6. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if you'd be so kind as to leave a review, would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading! Insieme per la vittoria!**


	7. Chapter 7 - War Preparations

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

Chapter 7 – War Preparations

**Norway – 1064**

Bjorn had been trained to a stone-cold killer at this point. He was feared, but also respected throughout all Norway. Every year he took down more than fifty large figures in the Templar Order. And each time, he would vanish, only to be found in the capital a few days later.

But now the time finally came. Bjorn met his masters, now his equals, and King Harald in the Great Hall. Valnir gave Bjorn a pat on the back. 'Brother,' he said. Bjorn greeted Valnir and Zilnir the same way. Then, everyone turned their attention to Harald.

'I hear that you've been preparing for war?' Zilnir said. Harald nodded. 'Aye, I've been thinking this through a lot. The people from Normandy also want to attack England, so we should have the upper hand if they decide to attack. We'll have King Harold II locked in between William's army and our own.'

Bjorn shook his head whilst seeing this. 'I say we should strike now!' he said. Harald frowned. 'Are you sure? We should just wait…' But Bjorn hushed him, something he was allowed to do since he became a Master Assassin.

Bjorn pointed at the map. 'Look over here,' he said. 'The landscape is perfect for our men to attack and defend right here. If we can cover that ground, we'll have Harold's head on a spike in no time.' Harald nodded. 'You sound like a real Norseman now, Bjorn!' he said. 'And I like the idea, too. No loose ends, no retreat and no excuses.'

Harald began to nod now. 'Valnir, Zilnir, I'll leave you two with the task to train my army,' he said. And then he looked at Bjorn. 'You are now my personal guardian' he said. Bjorn nodded. 'As you command, Oberjarl,' he answered.

Days passed, while sounds of training could be heard in the courtyard. Ten thousand five hundred men exactly were trained by the two Master Assassins, while Harald and Bjorn were planning how the assault would go. But another assignment came for Bjorn. This time, he had to save lives. The lives of his army.

Harald handed him the scroll. 'You know what needs to be done, Bjorn,' he said. Bjorn nodded and opened the scroll. He didn't react outwardly to the assignment, but his heart started beating faster nonetheless.

There had been reports of people in the army gone missing. Each time Valnir and Zilnir could see the killer, he escaped. This man was clearly aware of Assassin techniques. 'That man doesn't know you exist yet, so your masters have left you the task to track the murderer down and kill him,' Harald said. Bjorn saluted in the Assassin way, by putting his right hand on the left side of his chest, at his heart. 'I won't fail you, Oberjarl,' Bjorn said. And he left.

Night had fallen. Most of the soldiers were either laughing softly in their tents or already sleeping. But not the Assassins. Valnir was patrolling northeast on the wall, Zilnir was on patrol in the southwest on the ground and Bjorn was on watch on one of the wall's towers.

He was sitting on a wooden beam, looking out over the camp to see if anything was amiss. So far, he didn't find anything. But when he switched his eyes to Eagle Vision, as he came to call it, he saw something weird.

There was a red shade, shifting through the camp, silently sneaking past the tents. Bjorn knew immediately that this was his target. And so, he jumped down from the beam into a bale of hay below. He crawled out and swiftly but quietly ran to the red shade.

It wasn't long before he caught up. He switched back to his normal vision and saw that he was somewhere in the middle of the camp right now. And right before him, he saw a suspicious man trying to enter one of the tents.

'You hold it right there!' Bjorn yelled in English, which he had learned from Harald. The man turned around. 'You're not one of us, are you?' he asked. Bjorn grinned like a wolf. 'Too bad you've chosen the wrong side!' And he drew his axe.

The Templar drew his sword and attacked him in one flowing movement, but Bjorn was already prepared for tricks like this. He countered the blade with the bottom of his axe, locking the blade in place. Then, he pulled out his hidden blade and tried to stab the Templar, but he retaliated by kicking Bjorn on his hip.

Bjorn had no choice but to let go. He stepped backward a bit. When he touched his hip, it seemed that the kick didn't do much damage. It was only a little sore. 'You're full of surprises, aren't you?' Bjorn said. The Templar smiled. 'Never thought I'd battle a Master Assassin anytime soon, either!'

Now, the Templar made a stabbing motion towards Bjorn. Bjorn wanted to change the blade's direction, but the Templar did that himself. Whilst stabbing, he set his left foot in front of his right foot and turned around, making a sideways swing with his sword.

As Bjorn blocked this, he realized the sword was weighed down for extra power. Yet this man was wielding it like a saber! He had to be extra careful to avoid getting hit. If Bjorn got hit by that sword, he'd be cut in half in an instant.

Bjorn changed his tactics. He sheathed his axe and drew out his second hidden blade. The Templar raised an eyebrow. 'You plan on killing me with those little things?' he asked. But Bjorn didn't answer. He lunged forward, but now performed almost the same trick as the Templar just then.

When Bjorn made the Templar take a step back, he jumped and turned around in the air and let his hidden blade come in contact with the Templar's blade with a loud clanging sound. The Templar frowned as he tried to retaliate further, but his sword was useless against these little ones. So he decided to change his tactics as well.

He threw his sword at Bjorn and quickly drew his dagger. While Bjorn dodged the incoming sword, the Templar ran to him and tried to stab him in the neck. But Bjorn was smarter.

Bjorn stepped to the side, grabbed the Templar's arm and broke it. The moment the man's arm broke, he let his dagger go. Bjorn caught it out of the air and pounded it into the Templar's neck. As a finishing move, Bjorn grabbed his own dagger and slammed it into the Templar's head. The Templar fell down and was killed instantly.

Bjorn sighed. No matter how skilled the Templars were, they never managed to kill him. Bjorn started searching the Templar's body for orders or any other items. Then he found a small document. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

This man was supposed to act as a regular soldier, but kill the army from the inside. Afterwards, he was to report back in England, where he was to prepare their own army to invade Norway!

Bjorn swallowed and realized he just prevented a disaster. He turned the Templar's body around and closed his eyes. 'May you never hurt anyone else ever again. Rest in peace,' Bjorn said. Then, he stood up, turned around and simply walked away.

The next day, Bjorn was back in the palace, still thinking about the orders he found. What if the army was already being trained by someone else? His waterfall of thoughts was interrupted when Zilnir entered the room, covered in blood.

When Bjorn saw that Valnir wasn't with him, his face went pale. 'Where is Valnir?' he asked. Zilnir shook his head. 'I think the English took him. I was nearly defeated by the three Elites of the Templars. I had to flee and told Valnir to do the same, but I think they caught up with him.'

Bjorn nodded. 'Do you have any leads on where they've taken him?' he asked. Zilnir shook his head. Well, they were fleeing back to their ships, so I think he's on his way to England by now! Bjorn cursed. He was a Master Assassin himself and knew exactly how much skill it would have to take to capture a Master Assassin, let alone kill one.

Bjorn stood up and looked at Harald. 'When are you planning on attacking England?' he asked. Harald frowned. 'If you want to get him back, you're on your own, Bjorn,' he said. 'I want to attack two years from now. We are well-prepared, but I still want to train my men more, raise their morale further and support them in the war itself.'

Zilnir slammed his fist on the table. 'We're talking about one of the Masters here, Harald!' he yelled. 'Do you have any idea of how big the impact would be if he were to die, or left forever?' Harald looked at him with earnest.

'No I don't,' he answered, 'And I don't care. The Assassins have guarded me for a long time, I know. But if you have troubles in your Order, do not ask for my help. I'm about to fight a war, here. And I don't intend to lose it!'

Bjorn cursed again. 'So be it. Zilnir, meet me just outside the gates tonight,' he said. Zilnir nodded. 'As you wish. Have a good night's rest until then, because I'm planning on going ahead to England!

**That was it for chapter 7. Hope you guys like it, hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think of the story so far and also please leave a review for this chapter, it really helps me out a lot. Thanks for reading people, insieme per la vittoria!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Master and Apprentice

Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle

Written by Durai

WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!

Chapter 8 – Master and Apprentice

**Present Day**

I woke up out of the Animus, sweating a little. I knew how powerful the Master Assassins were, I was one myself, but to see through the eyes of a Master Assassin in the Middle Ages… I never thought Bjorn's skill would become greater than mine. And I learned from him along the way.

When I flexed my muscles, I discovered that I could flex a couple of muscles separately. Now I knew which muscles were used for climbing and which were used for fighting. I realized my skill had improved, even as a Master Assassin. I nodded and went to the back to the training room.

When I came close, I heard sounds of someone punching the punching bag. When I looked, Carl was there, punching as fast and hard as he could. I shook my head. His skill was good, but not good enough.

I walked up to him and patted him on the back. 'You're doing well with unarmed combat,' I said. Carl looked back at me with bright eyes. 'Oh, really?' he said. 'Well, then I better practice some more so I can get to your level!' and he continued.

I watched for a while as he kept punching the bag. I saw that he had a lot of skill, at least that of a pro boxer, but his punches were slightly off. His muscles weren't acting the way I wanted them to. That meant he wasn't a very good climber…

I took Carl out to the courtyard in the middle of the building, where I set up a little free running test for him. He had to climb on and jump over five poles sticking out of the ground, then I'd let him swing a rope to a beam for him to land on and lastly he would have to climb to the top of the building.

I heard Carl swallowing next to me. 'You never done this sort of stuff before?' I asked. Carl shook his head. 'No… I always took the roads. Never had to use the rooftops,' he answered. I nodded, I figured out that I had to give an example on how to do this.

Carl watched as I climbed on the first pole, then nimbly jumped over each one of them, swung the rope to the beam, landed like a cat and ran up against the wall and climbed up to the top of the hideout.

Carl's eyes were big. 'How the hell are you so fast?' he asked. 'You did that in less than ten seconds!' I grinned. 'Months and months of practice, my friend!' I answered.

The test wasn't a disaster, but Carl nearly failed the test. He got over the poles very slowly, and when he landed on the beam, he fell and had to grab the beam to refrain himself from falling down. The climbing up the wall however, was easier for him.

I nodded. 'How many times have you done this, again?' I asked. Carl shook his head. 'Never before!' he answered. I smiled. 'Well, you show more skill than usual. Come to the Animus Room when you finished this course again.' I jumped down into the haystack below. When I came out, I looked up and said: 'Well, what are you waiting for? Jump!'

And to my surprise, he mimicked my jump into the haystack. When he came out, his eyes were hardened. And I knew my training him was a success, for he looked fearless.

Whilst walking back to the Animus, Emma pulled me aside. I smiled and gave her a short, but soft kiss. 'What is it, honey?' I asked. Emma looked to the sides and said: 'It's pretty dangerous to have Carl here, Caden!'

I frowned. 'He already said he's going to join the Assassins. Why worry?' I said. Emma shook her head. 'This might just be like Daniel Cross!' Now, my eyes went big. Every Assassin knew the story about Daniel Cross. A young Russian man, he infiltrated the Assassins to spy for Abstergo. One of the damn best we ever knew.

I nodded. 'Yeah, what about him?' Emma looked right in my eyes with earnest. 'He infiltrated an Assassin hideout and burned it to the ground!' she said. I shook my head. 'He wouldn't dare,' I said. 'He's in the presence of two Assassins and one Master Assassin.

But Emma shook me around a bit. 'You're training him personally. I've seen him perfectly mimicking everything you've been doing so far! He's just pretending to be an amateur!' I nodded. 'Alright alright, I'll send him on a mission to kill Templars,' I said. 'If he's truly with them, he won't kill them.' Emma nodded. 'That seems like a good plan,' she replied.

When we came back in the Animus Room, Carl was talking with Ben about the history of the Templars, apparently. Ben enjoyed talking about anything's history, even the Templars'. Carl looked up when we came in. He walked up to me and saluted in the Assassin way. 'Master,' he said.

I smiled. 'Carl, you've been making quite some progress the last few days,' I said. 'I think it's time we put that skill to the test.' Carl frowned. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

I pulled out a little scroll out of the shelves where we kept our missions. 'Tell me, do you know a man known as The Claw?' I asked. Carl nodded in confirmation. 'Most ruthless man amongst the Templars, excellent fighter, but stupid as hell, yeah. Why do you ask?' Now, my smile turned into a grin. 'You're going to kill him!' I said.

**That was it for chapter 8. Sorry that it came so late, there was just some bullcrap going on with school. Please be so kind as to tell me what you think about this chapter and also don't forget to leave a review, as it really does help! Thank you for reading! Insieme per la vittoria!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The War starts

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

Chapter 9 – The War starts

Three days. Three full days and we still hadn't heard of Carl. Emma was right. He was going to jinx us after all. So the only thing we could do was prepare ourselves for the upcoming fights. We'd have to save our own lives before trying to save the world's.

The fight started at the moment another Abstergo party came crashing in. They threatened Ben and broke some of our CD-files, but Emma had them backed up and I took care of the bastards that dared enter. When I searched their bodies, I found a letter with orders. And it came from C.G. Carl Graham. That little bastard.

I asked Emma to do a little research on Graham. She hacked into the Abstergo mainframe, and then, everything was exposed. Graham was not his real name. His real name was Dane Grit. Dane was an important member of the Templars, and one of the commanders in their armies.

I scratched my head in frustration. This was bad. If Grit new where we were, we would be in some serious shit soon. I asked Emma and Ben to join me that night in the Animus Room. We were going to have a meeting on what to do. Usually, we'd do our own jobs, but not today. This day, we'd work so closely together, we might as well have been one person.

We sat down at the table. I put my hands on the table. 'Okay, is everyone ready to hear what I have to say?' I asked. Emma and Ben nodded and so did I. 'Good. Then I'll start.'

'The first thing I want to do is move location. We need to get to another country to ensure the Templars won't invade this place again, with even more experienced guys than before. Second: I don't know if you two have been paying attention to my progress in the Animus, but do you guys notice something weird? The Templars say that they have been founded in 1193, but they're already there in 1066! Something's not right here. And last but not least, I want to talk about what we're going to do about the Templars. I say we're going to erode their influence away from under their feet in this city and then take it. The Templars started a war. We're going to finish it!'

Ben nodded in agreement. 'I couldn't agree more on this, Caden,' he said. 'But where do you want to move? No place is really safe. And you just said you want to take THIS city. But if we're moving to another country…'

I raised my hand to negate further arguments. 'I already planned all of this out, Ben. You don't need to worry. I have to get out of the Animus every once in a while, so I decided I'm going to take assassinations. Can't afford to get rusty, after all.'

Now, Emma was the one making the objections. 'But if you're gone and the Templars find us anyway, then what do we do? Without you here, there's not much we can do!' I grinned widely. 'You two are only normal assassins of the fifth rank. I'm going to raise you to the level of a Master Assassin!'

Ben and Emma both saw what I was hinting at and also started grinning. Ben nodded and stood up. 'Guess I'm back off to the archives, then. Caden, just grab me whenever you want to begin my training.' And he left for his computers.

I took Emma's hand in mine. 'You know how hard this is going to be, right?' I said. She nodded. 'I know, Caden. But I'm happy to take that risk if that means I could spend my life with you, knowing the Templars are gone from this world.' I smiled, kissed her a long time, and then returned to the Animus, to Bjorn.

**Norway – 1065**

1065. The year before the war that would change England's fate forever. Harald's army had finished training, and were now being placed under commands of Bjorn and Zilnir. Zilnir and Bjorn hadn't spoken much since Valnir's abduction, but Bjorn knew that Zilnir would give his life if it meant returning his brother.

Then, the day came that they would set sail. The army would come a year later. Until then, Bjorn and Zilnir would have the time to find Valnir and free him. If he was already dead, then they could start killing the Templar leaders in England anyway.

Bjorn, Zilnir and Harald were at the docks, in front of the ship 'Storm's Bane'. This was the best ship to sail into any kind of storm, and it had survived every storm so far without taking any damage or without losing any crew members. A fine ship under a fine captain named Skag.

Harald placed one hand on Bjorn's shoulder, and the other on Zilnir's. 'You two better stay alive there in England, or our invasion will never succeed!' he said. 'I'm counting on you. The fates of Norway and England rest in your hands!' And with those words, he turned around and left. He was going to receive some extra training himself, not telling from who.

Zilnir looked at Bjorn and he started talking, for the first time in months. 'I'm going to free my brother, Bjorn. He is more important to me than this petty war. The Templars and Assassins have never seen eye-to-eye, and they never will. Even in the future, the Assassins could take care of this. Let's just do what needs to be done and have done with it. I don't want to spend long on that gods-forsaken island.'

Bjorn nodded. 'Aye, 'tis a dangerous situation we're in. If we succeed in finding Valnir but get captured, we die. If he's already dead and we attack head-on, we die. We must plan this accordingly, brother. Otherwise, we will both be dead before reaching Valnir, whether he be dead or alive.'

Zilnir nodded slowly. 'Then let's go, brother!' he said. 'Let's show those Templar bastards that the world is not theirs! Everyone is their own, nobody is property! Together we stand, to victory or death!'

**Sorry that chapter 9 is so late, everyone. I've been forgetting about my fan fictions a lot lately and for that, I want to apologize. I really should write more. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it and it would also help if you left a review, it'd be much appreciated, folks. And as always, insieme per la vittoria!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Behind enemy lines

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

Chapter 10 – Behind enemy lines

**1065 - England**

The waves battered England's shores as if horses were trampling soldiers. It had been raining for days now, the sand of the beach was completely soaked and rough. In that sand lay Bjorn and Zilnir, unconscious and shipwrecked.

When their ship had nearly reached the east coast of England, they hit a storm and their mast fell down on the ship, sinking it in the process. Bjorn and Zilnir both jumped off and clamped themselves onto a floating piece of wreckage. And so, they drifted towards England.

While their bodies lay there, a shadow popped up and rose up above them. Heavy breathing and the sound of a mule could be heard…

When Bjorn woke up, he was disoriented. He nearly couldn't see a thing and his limbs felt completely numb. When he realized that he was temporarily blind, he tried to activate Eagle Vision. It worked. The so-trusted colors came to him again and he could see everything perfectly.

He wasn't in a house, as he had expected, but in what looked like a basement. When he looked next to him he saw Zilnir, safe and sound, but wounded. Zilnir had a small but deep wound in his side, that would take a while to heal.

Bjorn shook his head and looked around to orient himself more. Then he saw the Assassin symbol. He breathed out loudly. So he was found by colleagues in England. That was good. He fell on his back and fell asleep again.

'Hey, wake up! We have work to do!' a voice suddenly said, and Bjorn was nearly pushed out of his bed. He rolled out, landed on the floor with perfect balance and stood up slowly. The man that woke him up was like him; not tall, but in good shape.

'Who are you?' Bjorn asked the man. The man saluted in the Assassin way and said: 'Name's Garth, at your service.' Bjorn nodded and looked around, with his normal vision this time. He saw weapon racks, Assassin outfits and, to his surprise, more Assassins.

'Where are we?' Bjorn asked. The man spread his arms. 'Welcome, brother, to England!' and the rest of the men cheered loudly. Bjorn smiled, this was a jolly lot. Exactly the way he liked it.

He joined the rest at the table in the center of the main room. He slammed his fist on the table a couple of times to get everyone's attention. Then he cleared his throat of all the slime in there and began to speak.

'I don't know if you are all aware why Zilnir and I are here. But the situation is dire, so I don't have enough time to explain. However, I can tell you that you are in the presence of two Assassin Masters. Follow our orders, and we can send those bastards that call themselves Templars to an early grave!'

The man started cheering and applauding. Then, a woman came out of the shadows. 'And you think you can just waltz into their camps with an army of Assassins, and just kill them all, simple like that?' she asked. Bjorn stood up. 'And who are you, woman?'

The woman removed her hood and revealed her face, which was stunningly beautiful. 'My name is Isabelle, and I am an Assassin Master, just like you,' she said.

Bjorn's eyes grew. 'That means you can help us as well!' he said. But Isabella shook her head. 'I didn't tell you why I'm a Master. The reason why is because I always cover up my kills, am stealthy, and am the best strategist of all the Assassins. This is why you should be following MY orders!'

Bjorn growled. 'I'll have you know that I'm the best fighter of the entire Order. If you're planning to fight me, you're outmatched!' This time, the woman grinned. 'You think you can take me on, pipsqueak?' she answered.

That was the limit for Bjorn's patience. He rushed forward, grabbed the woman by the neck and pounded her to the ground. However, he soon found the woman's legs around his own neck and he was sent flying over her. With his stomach on the ground, he was defenseless, so he quickly rolled back and stood up.

Now, the woman charged at him, one fist in the air and another coming. Bjorn knew this trick, because Zilnir used to overuse it on him. He grinned like a wolf, grabbed her first fist out of the air, pulled the woman down, shoved her feet away from under her and pinned her down by sitting on top of her.

Bjorn's eyebrow went up. 'Who's the pipsqueak now?' The woman kept smiling, though. 'A good fighter. Haven't seen the likes of you in ages,' she said. Bjorn helped her up. 'My name's Bjorn,' he said, and reached out his hand. The woman shook his hand and said: 'Mine's Anna. Good to meet you too.'

They sat down at the table once again. This time, everyone seemed more impressed of Bjorn. He just bested their teacher, after all. Anna put her hand on Bjorn's shoulder and said: 'I know why you and Zilnir are here. Valnir's been kidnapped and you want him back to fight in the war, correct?' Bjorn looked at her with a surprised expression. 'You know about that? How?'

Anna smiled. 'We've seen him being taken in and we know where he is. And because it's a suicide mission to go even with two Master Assassins, you're going to take me and my disciples with you.' Bjorn thought about this for a moment. On his own he would be much more silent, even together with Zilnir with him, but allies would provide even better cover, distraction, and help if need be.

Bjorn nodded. 'But if you figured that all out already, then I presume you have a plan, too?' he asked. Anna nodded and grabbed a map out of her pocket. She spread it out and pointed at a big square in the middle of the map. 'What's that?' Bjorn asked. Anna looked at him vaguely. 'You never been to England?'

Bjorn shook his head in confirmation. 'Indeed, I haven't been. Only Norway, my fatherland.' Anna nodded. 'Alright. Since you're completely new to England, I'll explain to you a few things. This entire island is under control of the Templars, so we're behind enemy lines here. The square I'm pointing at is Fort Blighthill. It's called that way because of all the dead soil there. That's where Valnir's being kept. The place is locked up tighter than a thief's purse, so they're heavily guarded. They have around a hundred guards stationed there. Twenty on the walls, plus five watch dogs and an elite soldier they call 'The Flail'. Seems that's the weapon he uses, but he uses a stiff chain and he can swing it around like a stick.'

Bjorn nodded while he took all the information in. So there were a lot of guards, five guard dogs with excellent senses and an elite that would no doubt be patrolling everywhere and checking up on the guards if they were doing their duty properly.

Anna looked at him with a frown. 'What do you think, Bjorn?' she asked. Bjorn looked at her with twinkling eyes. 'We're going to assault Fort Blighthill! Let me do a short reconnaissance, so I can check if there are no other entrances except the main gate.'

Anna put her hand on Bjorn's shoulder and said: 'Bjorn, it's too dangerous to do even that. I've tried scouting around myself and I nearly got killed! And you may be a better fighter than me, I'm still pretty sure that I beat you in stealth!' Bjorn grinned again. 'Let's see about that!'

Two hours later, he reached the outskirts of Blighthill. When he turned around to tell Anna he'd be fine, she suddenly kissed him. When she backed off, she only said: 'Come back in one piece for me!' And she went back to the hideout. Bjorn smiled. His previous wife had died, and he mourned her every day. But this woman… This could turn out into something big.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued up the road. 'Onward and upward,' Bjorn said to himself while he stealthily and quickly snuck from one bush to the other. Good for him that this was England, otherwise he would have had to charge up the hill as fast as he could. But these English Templars were careless, and easy targets.

When Bjorn reached the top of the hill, he saw why it was called Blighthill. The ground wasn't just dead, it was turning into grey dust, every step spreading it around. He had to be careful here. His tracks could be found right away.

First, he looked around from his current position. He spotted a lazy guard just in front of the bush next to him. Bjorn decided to wait until the guard would reach his bush, then assassinate him. And there he came, the guard stumbled on until he was suddenly grabbed, pulled inside a bush and stabbed in the neck. 'I hope you become a better lookout in wherever you people go when you die,' Bjorn whispered.

He stormed out of the bush, leaving the dead guard behind. He quickly jolted from one bush to the other until he reached a tree. He climbed in, but not before making sure nobody would notice him. He had to take down three more guards silently before being able to do this.

When he reached the top, he had perfect view over the hilltop. And as he spied on the Fort's walls, his eyes caught something interesting.

What he saw just outside the walls, was a trapdoor. It was just big enough to let a man through, but it wasn't exactly hidden. 'Probably a wine cellar, we could get in from there,' Bjorn thought to himself. Then he heard a voice from below him.

'And who the hell might you be?' The voice was deep and dark, full of threat and arrogance. Bjorn's face went pale, because his suspicions as to who was under him were true. It was The Flail!

**Thank you for reading this chapter everyone! Getting excited yet? I can promise you all one thing: There's going to be one hell of a battle in the end, but I'm not going to tell you why, how, where or when yet ;) If you all would please be so kind as to review the chapters, so I know what you all think of them, would be much appreciated. And as always: Insieme per la vittoria!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The reward for an escape

**Assassin's Creed fan fiction – Eyes of an Eagle**

**Written by Durai**

**WARNING: If you haven't played the games yet, make sure you do because they're awesome. Also, if you haven't played all the games yet, this will probably contain some spoilers for you. You've been warned!**

Chapter 11 – The reward for an escape

Bjorn almost fell out of the tree when he realised it was the Flail standing below him. 'Who the hell might you be?!' the Flail yelled. His voice was deep, but it sounded sharp as a knife and well-trained. This man must have tortured a lot of people, Bjorn thought.

Bjorn looked down. 'None of your goddamn business who I am! I'm just lookin' around!' The Flail spat on the ground. 'Oh yeah? Come down here and say that in my face, you little shit!' Now, Bjorn was ticked off. He jumped down and landed right in front of the Flail, who appeared to be a head larger than him.

Bjorn looked up, right into the Flail's eyes. 'I said: It's none of your goddamn business who I am. Turn around before this gets ugly!' Then, Bjorn saw something moving in the corner of his eye. When he turned, it seemed that the Flail had used his left hand as a distraction, but was going to use his right hand for the real attack.

Bjorn knew what was going to happen, but despite that, the Flail hit him dead-on on the jaw. Bjorn could feel his jawbone cracking and his brains being shaken around. Next thing he knew, he was on one knee, still dizzy from the hit.

Bjorn shook his head slowly. What was this inhuman power?! One hit in the head wasn't supposed to even get him on the ground! Yet here he was, on one knee. The Flail looked down on him. 'You were saying?' he said. But his eyes rolled backwards when a blade entered his chin and came out the top of his head.

And yet still, he somehow managed to roar: 'Assassin!' Then the mighty man fell face down in the dirt, while a puddle of blood started to spread around him. Bjorn cursed as soon as he saw guards coming to get him. He quickly looked around, but saw no other option but to run for it. And so he did.

He started taking quick steps into the direction he came from with Anna. If everything went well, he'd reach the town before the soldiers could catch him. So he sprinted past some guards, put his hidden blade in other's faces, and all that whilst running for his life.

His heartbeat went faster than ever. Until now, Bjorn could manage every single fight that was thrown at him. But these people knew the Assassins were their enemies, and would never back down until they were destroyed. So Bjorn kept running downhill.

Then finally, he reached the town. Bjorn took a moment to slip into an alleyway and catch his breath. That was until one of the brighter guards decided to comb out the area. Bjorn cursed and took the high road – the rooftops.

As soon as he started sprinting over the roofs, he heard someone say: 'There he is! Get him!', and guards started to climb up the buildings as well. The chase was getting more and more heated by the second.

They didn't give Bjorn any chance of respite, so he kept running, jumping and climbing until he reached the other end of the town. Here, he had to lose them. He saw a small roof pavilion, and he ducked in. And he waited.

Soon enough, he heard slow, but heavy footsteps right outside it. He controlled his breath to be able to breathe fast and silent. While he puffed out quietly, the guard suddenly stuck his sword in the pavilion, to see if there was anyone in it. Bjorn acted quickly; he stood up, grabbed the guard by the head, shoved his hidden blade in his neck and dragged him inside.

When Bjorn stuck his own head outside to see if the coast was clear, he jolted out and ran like a bat out of hell. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he came back to the Hideout, a kilometer southeast from the town. He nearly fell down of exhaustion, but he managed to knock on the door.

A man opened the door and Bjorn fell face-down forward, but the man caught him. 'Are you okay?' the man asked. 'You look like you lost an argument with a bear, or something! What happened?' Bjorn regained his ability to walk and removed the man's arm from his shoulder. 'I'll tell you later, but I have to see Anna. Now!' The man nodded. 'Okay, right this way,' he said.

Bjorn followed him through the hall to a door. 'She's sleeping right now, though. Anyone here that enters the room, we call crazy,' the man said. 'But you, well… I saw you two having a misty-eyed moment back then, so I guess I can let you in safely.'

Bjorn knocked on the door. 'Who the hell is it?! I'm trying to sleep!' he heard from the inside. 'It's Bjorn,' Bjorn answered. He heard footsteps and the door was slowly opened. Anna stuck her head outside and looked around. When she saw that the man left, she pulled Bjorn inside. There, she kissed Bjorn again.

Bjorn's reaction was as much surprised as last time. But this time, he decided to answer her kiss. Even though he had lost his wife during the attack on Ursel, he did need some company in this way. So he answered her kiss, passionately. Then he started pushing her back but by bit. Just until they reached the bed, he decided it was getting too warm for his outfit, so he put his armor and his robes off.

'Bjorn, look over here, please,' he heard from behind him. Of course, he had to look at his own body in order to properly put everything off, so when he looked back at Anna, he saw that she was completely naked. He could feel that his face started to turn red, his heartbeat accelerated and he started to sweat even more than he already did.

Anna was covering her parts and turned around to the bed. There, she lay down on her stomach, beckoning him to join her. And he did, with enthusiasm. That night, Bjorn and Anna didn't sleep until the sun started to rise. After that, they could only rest. For what they had done that night was known only between them. And no-one else.

**Present day**

I opened my eyes. I looked around first before stepping out of the Animus. Never knew if someone might ambush you. Then I shook my head, what kind of a ridiculous thought was that? Nobody was going to ambush me in here!

As I walked to my room, I felt that my legs were shaking quite a bit and my head was spinning. And for no particular reason I could come up with, I could see Bjorn walking next to me with Harald Hardrada, Valnir and Zilnir next to him. They were fighting, that much was for damn sure. But I couldn't figure out why or when…

I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands. I'd been exposed to the Animus for far too long, I realised. Then, Emma came in. 'Are you alright, honey?' she asked. 'You look really pale, what's going on?'

I grabbed her hand. 'Things aren't only getting more complicated in 1065,' I said. 'Same thing is happening here. I've been in the Animus for too long, so I'll have to take a day off. And I know just a thing I want to do in that free time.' Emma tilted her head to the left, not understanding what I just meant. Before she could ask what it did mean, I answered her question before she asked it:

'I know you want to know what I'm going to do with that free time. I'll put it simple; You just keep working on the Animus, I'll worry about the Templars, ok?' Emma nodded. 'If you're going to take assassinations, or maybe even bring the fight to the Templars themselves, I don't really care what you do. As long as you're careful doing it, I'll be fine.' I nodded and gave her a kiss. 'Well, I'm off then,' I said. 'I'll be back before night.'

What I didn't tell Emma on purpose was that I was going to hunt down Dane Grit and kill him. He betrayed us, knew where our hideout was and even got to know us. The bastard got us with one of the oldest tricks in the book and he still got us. And I was going to make him pay dearly for it.

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review for the quality (not the quantity!) and if you like the story, you can always like and follow the story. Good night, and as always: Insieme per la vittoria!**


End file.
